deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Untold Stories of Los Perdidos
The 'Untold Stories of Los Perdidos '''is a series of DLC episodes that show aspects of the story of Dead Rising 3 ''and events that Nick was never a part of. These stories are narrated by Jamie Flynt. They feature characters that were important to fill in holes of the story, such as a commander of the military forces, an illegal, and the first required psychopath in the game. Each DLC is a little less than two hours in length, following the exploits of Adam Kane, Angel Quijano, Hunter Thibodeaux and Brad Park. The main cast, although making occasional cameos, do not play any major role in the DLC. Episode 1: Operation Broken Eagle During ''Operation Broken Eagle, ''Kane is heading into Los Perdidos with his team via helicopter, with direct orders from Gen. John Hemlock to capture the President and kill any illegals or "hostiles" (survivors). Although troubled with his team's orders, Kane's strong desire to carry out his duty keeps him from deterring from his objective. When the biker gang attacks Kane's helicopter and most of his team is killed in the process, he heads to a military compound in Ingleton to continue his pursuit of the president. After securing the military base, he sets out to capture the President and brings her back to the compound. After her capture, the President is intentionally zombified. Kane shoots her when she tries to attack a fellow soldier, but starts to doubt if his actions are justified. His enforcer then commands him to destroy a large piece of evidence of Hemlock's army's actions, of which he pretends to do, but in reality leaves the box of data untouched. He is then called to stop an intruder from freeing the imprisoned illegals at the compound before the DLC comes to an end. Episode 2: Fallen Angel Episode 2 focuses on Angel Quijano, an illegal who is trying to help her fellow illegals. The episode starts at the Sunset Hills High School safe house, where Angel is asked by Doug to investigate a crashed yacht for supplies. Angel finds the yacht crashed and on fire in Central City. While on board, Doug informs her that they have lost contact with a group of illegals in South Almuda and asks her to investigate. When Angel reaches the South Almuda safe house, she finds that the illegals have been killed by the military. Winnie manages to escape, and Angel pursues her to gather information. She is called by Doug to return to the high school, as they are now under attack. She helps Doug clear out the soldiers, and afterwards, Doug asks Angel to meet him at the Los Perdidos Communication Tower. Angel helps Doug make the Communication Tower the illegals new base of operations by clearing the area out and gathering food and weapons. After she returns with food and weapons, Doug asks Angel to help him with an ambush. The two manage to get information from one of the soldiers that illegals are being taken to Central Storage. After rescuing the illegals at Central Storage, Angel decides to act as a decoy. Knowing the military are watching on cameras, she gives them the false safe house location as The Burgess-Dawson hotel. She waits for the soldiers to arrive, and kills as many of them as she can before she herself is killed. Her body is found with a bullet in her head when Nick meets up with Annie and Red during Chapter 3. Episode 3: Chaos Rising Hunter was second in command of the biker gang he was a member of, until he was framed by another member, arrested, and jailed. When the Los Perdidos outbreak occurs, he manages to escape his confinement and return to his gang. He discovers there that the one who framed him, Spider, has taken over the group, and turned it against him. Spider then tries to kill Hunter, but he manages to survive the attack. Hunter goes to meet an old friend, Torque, who helps him build a new custom motorcycle. Hunter then hunts down and kills Spider's three commanders, and returns to Torque, only to find that Spider has killed him. Seeking revenge, Hunter finds Torque's custom bike, the Rollerhawg, and ambushes the biker hideout. The other bikers watch as Hunter and Spider fight, with Hunter eventually winning and killing him. Now that he'd killed their leader, Hunter became the new head of the gang and once again gains the support of the bikers. This is short-lived however, as Nick Ramos and Rhonda Kreske enter the area only moments later, which eventually leads to Hunter's death. Episode 4: The Last Agent The player controls ZDC agent Brad Park whose Zombrex chip has malfunctioned. He is very near to death from his lack of Zombrex when Nick Ramos finds him. Nick decides to give Brad a life saving dose of Zombrex, even though he expresses his disgust that the ZDC is harming people. When Brad feels well enough to get up, he decides to find out why Nick would make this claim. A woman named Cora gets in contact with Brad over radio and asks him to bring her Zombrex. Brad finds a van loaded with Zombrex and takes it to Cora. Afterwards, the two decide to figure out why the Zombrex chips appear to be malfunctioning. Brad gathers the chips from the King Zombies which he then returns to Cora. Cora realizes that the chips have all been purposely turned off and suggests Brad find a hacker who can help. Brad enlists Nelson the hacker's help to track down signals that have been blocking the Zombrex chips. Nelson is eventually successful in finding a jamming signal which is coming from the Mayor's Mansion in Sunset Hills. Upon arriving at the mansion, Brad kills the soldiers in the area and examines the server station to find information about a military lab at the South Almuda train yard. Brad goes to the secret military lab and finds the corpse of Diego Martinez and several scientists and doctors after the botched experiment that was carried out by Marian Mallon. Brad also finds proof of the military prison camp at the Ingleton Taxi Company. He cuts out his Zombrex chip to avoid being tracked before leaving to find the military camp. When Brad investigates the Ingleton Taxi Company, he comes across Adam Kane. Kane confesses to Brad that President Paddock had been murdered by General Hemlock, and that the black box contains evidence of what the government had "really" been up to in Los Perdidos. Kane gives the box to Brad and tells him to "do the right thing". Afterwards, Kane shoots himself in the head so that he wouldn't turn. Having the evidence that he needs, Brad gets in contact with Cora and plans to meet up with her so that they can get out of the city. After picking up Cora and the remaining survivors in the city, Brad radios for a helicopter extraction. The group arrives at The Dilly Diner and is picked up by the rescue chopper, escaping the city before a potential firebombing. Brad can be seen reflecting on all that he's learned and decides to throw his ZDC badge away. Trivia Jamie Flynt's dialogue provides confirmation of his survival of the outbreak. Category:Downloadable Content Category:Dead Rising 3